Avatar: The Missing Link
by TheHiddenWriter
Summary: See the events of ATLA through the eyes of a member of the gaang who was never seen. An original story that shows the ATLA events in a different perspective, in a tale of adventure, secrets, and a dark past. Rated T. Complete!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, or any of it's characters. Because I don't own the story, the character I created is property of the creators of Avatar: The Last Airbender, as well as the story.**

Prologue

Long ago, there were four nations that lived together in harmony, or so they though. Conflict was beginning to build up between the four nations, and the spirits knew that the avatar needed to full-fill his duty early. He needed to finish up his training fast. Dark forces were preparing to engulf the world in horror. So the spirits sent a sign to the air monks at the southern air temple in the form of weather, telling them that they must prepare the avatar.

Meanwhile, the spirits were taking care of another task, a task that they had performed for each avatar, ever since the first one was on the earth. The spirits needed to keep records on the avatar, and the most important things that occurred in his life. While their reasons for doing this were unknown, it was very important that this task was taken care of. To do this, the spirits created special spirit books. These spirit books each represented a nation, and represented the avatar's journey, personality, and everything that affected his or her life. The spirits had used a special charm; a charm that would make it so that whatever the avatar did and whoever was important in the avatar's life would automatically be written down into the spirit books. But there was a problem… In order for this charm to work, the books had to be in the physical world at all times for it to work. So the spirits choose a man or woman to take the task of "The Writer." This person would take the books, and follow the avatar throughout his/her journey, in order to make sure the charm would work. But there was a rule that the spirits gave every writer, avoid being in the avatar's life. Once the books were complete, the author would leave the books, and go back to their normal life. They would never meet the avatar. They would never be given credit for the difficult task they did. Only the spirits would know what the person did.

Usually, the writer would be randomly chosen from one of the four nations. But for this avatar, things would be different. The writer for Avatar Aang was not chosen from the four nations, but rather for another land… one very far away from the four nations… one that had never heard of bending, or spirits, or avatars. This writer was… unique.

"The avatar will be sent away to the eastern air temple to complete his training."

The writer looked towards the three monks. He saw sadness in one of the older ones, the one who had been the guardian of Avatar Aang. The writer felt sorry for him. He had recently felt the pain of being separated by those closest to him. The pain of separation is one thing no human being should ever feel. The leader of the monks dismissed the two elder monks, and the room was clear. The leader then called the writer out of the shadows from which he was hidden.

"Shen, you may come out now."

He did what he was told, coming out with a blank face on. The leader sighed.

"Do you think I made the right choice?"

Shen sighed and said. "I'm not in a position to comment."

The old monk sighed and replied, "Oh yes, that's right. The separation…"

"Look, you and I know that the avatar's journey is about to begin soon enough. I need to prepare now for the task the spirits gave me. I don't have time to waste." Said Shen.

The old monk sighed and got up. He walked over to a small table located on one side of the room.

"We have brought everything you'll need to make sure you can keep up with the avatar, and still remain hidden."

Shen walked over and looked at the items. The first one was a strong cloth, which resembled the underbelly of a sky bison.

"This will allow you to blend in with the avatar's bison, Appa. It uses spirit magic, so that you can stick to Appa's underbelly when he is flying, and while you stick to him, no one will see an outline of you on his underbelly. You'll completely blend in with him." Said the elder monk.

Shen nodded and took the cloth. It was lightweight, and could easily fit into his pocket. They then looked onto the next item, which was a bow, along with a magical arrow storage case.

"I assumed you mastered the bow and arrow with our monks, correct?"

Shen nodded. The old man continued talking.

"The spirits have given us special arrows to give to you. One that isn't used as a weapon, but can be used to stick to multiple objects. If you ever are running to get on Appa as he is flying away, you can use this arrow. Best of all, it can be re-used all the time. We've also given you special arrows that have been designed by air spirits. These arrows can be used to travel long distances, and in some cases, allow you to glide across the air for short periods of time. Both arrows have been blessed by the spirits, and in the event you run out of arrows, they will magically re-load in the small storage case, which you can keep on your back."

Shen nodded and strapped the arrow case onto his back. He then looked at the small book bag, which held the spirit books he would need to carry on his journey. He reached into the bag and felt through it.

"There's only three, where is the fourth?" Shen said.

"The spirits never gave it to us for some reason." Replied the elder monk.

Shen sighed and took the small book bag and strapped it to his back as well. He was now all set to travel.

"I assume you've already met the avatar's bision?" asked the elder monk.

"Yes, Appa is aware of me. He's now licking me every time I see him."

The elder monk chuckled, but quickly stopped when he saw Shen was not joining him.

Shen began to exit the room, to go stand by Appa until Aang was going to leave.

"Good luck, Writer. May you have much luck on your journey."

Shen stopped and looked over his shoulder. "If I had luck on my side, I wouldn't be here right now. What I need is skill and smarts. Nothing more, nothing less." And with that, Shen left the room.

That night, as Shen was petting Appa, he began to here footsteps coming down the stairs. He quickly looked at Appa, who stood up, allowing Shen to roll under Appa and stick to the bison's underbelly. He quickly attached the cloth, and blended in with the bison's underbelly. He then heard Aang talk sadly.

"Come on Appa. We're leaving. If being the avatar means being separated from everyone I care about, then… then I don't want to be the avatar. Yip Yip."

Shin then felt Appa move, and began to feel the sudden change in altitude. He sighed and said to himself, "I know how you feel kid, but you can't run away from destiny. No matter how hard you try…" And so the trio began to fly away from the temple.

After flying for a while, Shin heard thunder booming outside. He bent the cloth slightly so he could see where they were flying over. He saw the ocean waters move violently underneath him. He quickly pulled the cloth back up and said, "Where is the world is he taking us?" He then heard lightning hit the water in front of them, followed by Appa taking a nosedive and Aang screaming.

"What the heck? What's going…"

Appa crashed into the water and went under. The rush of impact caused him to detach from Appa, and sink into the water. The cloth continued to attach to Appa's underbelly, making it look like Shin never was there. He began to slowly sink underwater, and his life flashed throughout his eyes. He saw the girl he loved, being dragged away from him, as she screamed his name. The floor below him vanished and he fell, with cave walls surrounding him as he continued his Freefall.

Shin then snapped back and looked at an unconscious Appa, sinking next to him about 10 feet away. He then saw Aang in the avatar state, putting his fists together. Then a blue light began to approach Shin quickly, causing him to shut his eyes. And then… everything went black….

**I hope you enjoyed the Prologue to Avatar: The Missing Link. I apologize if the first part of it was boring, but I needed to explain a few things for future parts of the story. The first chapter will take place during "The Boy in the Iceburg", which will be partially seeing the events of the episode in Shin's eyes, as well as show a few other things... Thanks for reading!**


	2. Book 1: Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA, or any of it's characters. Because my character and story take place in the ATLA world, it is property of the makers of ATLA.**

Book One: Water

Chapter 1: Melting Point

(Based of ATLA's Episode 1: The Boy in The Iceberg)

"Wake up buddy!"

He heard the voice in the distance, a voice all too familiar. Shen looked around, trying to figure out where he was. He slowly got up, and felt an icy wall behind him. He determined that while he was unconscious, that his body rolled down from the icy wall. Question was… what was he doing in this artic landscape. Wasn't he suppose to be underwater, with…

He quickly reached into his spirit bag, which to his surprise wasn't wet at all. They seemed to be in perfect condition. He quickly pulled out the water book, and found that the first chapter was already being recorded. The charm had activated just as the spirits told him it would. He began to flip through the chapter, to see what had happened so far. He was a little confused as to why a "Katara" and a "Sokka" were being written down. And he was even more confused when it skipped to a "Prince Zuko." Who the heck were they? This was Avatar Aang's book! He kept flipping through the pages, quickly finding Aang. He sighed, realizing he and Appa were safe and sound. He then caught up to where the charm was. He saw the words slowly appearing on the page, explaining every little detail. He wondered where on earth they were. Suddenly as he was reading the next thing the charm was writing down, he suddenly began to pay attention to the voices behind him again.

"The paranoid one is my brother Sokka. You never told us your name."

He quickly turned around to face the icy wall. He quickly thought to himself.

'No, it couldn't be… is that?'

He quickly heard a loud sneeze, and saw Avatar Aang fly 10 feet into the air.

'That's him!'

He began to slowly move to across the rim of the ice wall, making sure that the trio didn't spot him. He didn't know how long he had been in that iceberg, but he knew his orders where the same. When he got to the end of the ice wall, he saw the reflection of the trio in the water in front of him. He smiled, knowing that he could now observe them without being caught. Suddenly, he saw the boy and the girl get onto Appa, and they were preparing to take off.

'If they get away, it's going to be harder to track them.'

As Appa leaped into the air, he quickly spoke to Appa using a voice the elder monk told him to use.

"Appa, wait." Said Shen in the special voice the monk taught him.

Appa, without reacting in anyway, fell into the water. It suddenly occurred to Shen that Aang may question why Appa didn't fly, and so Shen face palmed himself. But it seemed that Aang just assumed Appa was tired, and let it go. As the trio sailed away on Appa, Shen quietly took out an air arrow, put it in his bow, and aimed it at a near by iceberg. He then fired the arrow, which made no noise as it flew across the air, and went into the ice. He then held onto the bow as it flew him across the air, just as the airbenders had designed it. He continued to follow the trio quietly from the icebergs until they reached their destination…

He woke up the next morning on top of an iceberg, which faced the village of the water tribe. He knew that if he had followed them into the village, he would have been noticed, considering the tribe was very close. So last night, he picked a spot where he was close enough to spy on Aang, but far enough so he couldn't be seen. The charm continued to write everything that was going on, including a dream Aang had overnight, which was more like a nightmare. Shen didn't sleep too well last night either, as he was thinking about his old home, and what became of it. The flashes of burning buildings, his old girlfriend screaming… the betrayal. But as soon as he woke up, he shrugged it off, pretending it never happened.

'Now is not the time to think about that.' He thought.

Suddenly, he saw Aang run quickly out of the village, as fast as the wind. He seemed to be chasing… a penguin?

'Wow… This kid really loves animals.' He thought.

He waited a moment to see if anyone else would follow Aang, and a few moments later, the girl named Katara walked out of the village, following Aang's trail. Shen waited a few more minutes to see if anyone else was going to follow her, and then took out his bow and arrows. He had a trail to follow…

After 40 minutes of following Aang's trail, and reading what he and Katara were doing, he found their location. It was a giant, metal boat made by the Fire Nation. His eyes widened.

'The threat… is the fire nation?'

He quickly looked through the book to see if Aang or Katara had discovered anything on the ship. What he read next shocked him. They had both determined Aang was frozen in the iceberg for 100 years.

'100? Oh no… That means…'

The thoughts of his home, his lover, all flashed in his mind.

'If they weren't killed back then… then they are most likely dead now.'

He slowly cried to himself, realizing that there was no turning back. Home was long gone; all he had left was following Aang. Suddenly, a flare launched into the sky. He quickly flinched and hid himself. A minute later, he saw Aang jump out of the top of the ship, with Katara in his arms. They landed on the ground, and began to run back towards the village.

'Looks like you're the only person I have left to look after. I won't let this place suffer the fate as my home. I swear.'

Shen waited a few minutes until they were far enough not to notice him, and then quickly ran after the duo. He opened the book to see if they were talking about anything while they were running, but all he found were 3 little words:

END OF CHAPTER

**Hope you liked chapter 1. Sorry for the delay, it took some time to think of what I would put in this chapter. I had to re-watch episode 1 a few times to come up with this. Thanks to those who read it, and special thanks to those who reviewed it. Look out for chapter 2, whenever I have it done.**

**EDIT: Heh heh... yeah, seems there was a small technical error with my computer that caused Shen's name to turn into Shin. Problem fixed.**


	3. Book 1: Chapter 2

Book 1: Water

Chapter 2: Past Introductions

(Based on ATLA's Episode 2: The Avatar Returns. Nick and Viacom own this episode, along with its characters, and everything else involved with it. Therefore, Nick and Viacom own my character and story.)

Shen followed Avatar Aang and Katara through the icy landscape, trying to stay out of their sight the best that he could. At last, they reached the village, and Shen hid behind a small hill near by. It was far enough to not be seen, but close enough for him to hear everything.

He watched the kids run up to him, laughing and cheering. Aang seemed to be very happy to see them, as he had a big grin on his face. Shen smiled at the sight of this, thinking that it was nice for once to see Aang so happy. But as quickly as Shen's smile came, it left when he heard Sokka's voice.

"I knew it! You signaled the fire nation with that flare! Your leading them straight to us!"

Shen growled quietly at this comment. 'Don't you dare accuse Aang of being a bad person. He's not the one who would cause chaos with fire…'

It was then that Shen suddenly had a flashback to what happened before he became the Avatar's writer, but shrugged it off. Those thoughts would get in the way of his mission, and right now he needed to focus.

"Aha! The traitor confesses!" Sokka said.

'I wish I could just shut him up right now… this guy has no idea what he's talking about.' Thought Shen.

Suddenly, Shen heard a sound behind him. He turned his head quickly towards the sound. Nothing was behind him. It was just the icy barren wasteland of the South Pole. He assumed it was just the wind, and went back to spying.

He continued to listen to the conversation, as Katara tried to convince the villagers to let Aang stay. But they wouldn't listen, they didn't trust him at all.

"FINE! Then I'm banished too!" Said Katara, as she began to drag Aang towards Appa.

He admired her for standing up for Aang like that. It was something he had not seen in a long time… it reminded him of… her.

'Kya…' He thought.

Kya was a girl from Shen's old home, far away from the four nations. The two had been best friends for years, and before the tragedy that hit Shen's home, they had become something more. For a moment, he thought about Kya, and a tear came to his face. But he quickly focused his attention back to Aang as he saw he was about to leave on Appa.

'Oh no, there's no way I can hide on Appa's underbelly without everyone seeing me. Sigh… guess there is only one thing left to do..'

As he heard Sokka question whether or not Appa could fly, Shen quickly talked to Appa in the silent voice the high air monks had taught him.

"Appa! Don't fly! I need time to figure out how to not be seen by Aang!"

Appa responded by groaning as he got up slowly.

"Yeah, I thought so." Said Sokka.

'I'd love to prove him wrong, but if I don't follow Aang, the charm won't work!' Thought Shen.

He waited a few minutes as Appa walked across the icy landscape with Aang on his head. He then made sure that he couldn't be seen by the villagers, and ran off to follow Aang, keeping a distance so that Aang could not see him.

About an hour and a half later, Shen was spying on Aang, who was lying in an interesting shaped block of ice. Appa was lying in the bottom circle of the figure, while Aang was lying in the small top circle. He heard Appa groan, and then a few seconds later, heard Aang talk.

"Yeah, I liked her too."

'Poor kid, and I actually liked the girl.' Shen thought.

He couldn't stop having the strangest feeling that Aang and Katara looked sort of… cute together. But that thought was cut off by Aang's next comment.

"The village!" Aang gasped as he looked over towards the small village that had shunned him. He slid down the icy structure, and told Appa to stay where he was. He then ran off in the direction of the village. Shen waiting a few minutes for Aang to leave then came out of his hiding place.

"Well, I have to say, I'm impressed. He's actually going to help them after what they said to him!" Said Shen.

Appa groaned tiredly, keeping his eyes shut.

Shen reached into his bag and opened the water book. He saw that chapter 2 had began to be written, and that the charm was continuing to write the events of Sokka, Katara… and some guy named Zuko.

"Seems the spirits think that they are important in the avatar's life. Interesting." Said Shen.

Appa groaned again, peaking an eye open.

"Well, maybe after Aang stops the ship, we won't have to see them again." Said Shen.

"If Aang comes back…"

Shen turned around to the mysterious voice. It was a 6-foot tall man, with a black cloak on. His face was hidden, except for his dark blue eyes. Shen quickly took out his bow and aimed it at the man.

"That weapon will do no good against a spirit." Said the mysterious cloaked one.

Shen put his weapon down and had a confused face on. Appa got up and walked behind Shen, frightened by the new figure.

"Y-You're a spirit?" Asked Shen.

The cloaked spirit nodded and stared at him. "I am Xun. Spirit of shadows and truth. I am the spirit assigned to tell you what you need to do."

Shen put away his weapon, as Appa continued to stare at Xun, trying to determine if he was enemy or friend.

"So far, you have been a failure, Writer!" Xun said loudly.

"What are you talking about? I've been doing what you told me to do! I've been making sure that the books are safe, and that I am near by Aang so that the charm will work. I probably should have followed him, but the charm still works from this distance, so I can quickly hide under Appa once Aang beats the fire nation ship."

Xun stared at him angrly. "The writer isn't just suppose to keep the books safe, he is also suppose to keep the avatar safe! And you have failed at that!"

Shen was now angry. "You guys told me not to be seen by him, or interact with him! How can I protect him without interacting with him?"

Xun's voice got darker. "You could have stopped Appa from flying into that storm. Now Aang has lost his nation, and is about to be captured by Zuko. Check your book."

Shen took out the water book, and quickly read what the charm was writing. Aang was giving himself up to be captured by the fire nation.

"Aang…" Shen said sadly.

"The way the world is today is on your head, Shen. And if you don't stop Zuko, another person close to you will die." Said Xun.

Shen put his head down in shame, and signaled Appa to prepare to fly so they could follow the ship.

"Wait a minute, Writer, I need to tell you about one other thing." Said Xun.

Shen turned to him and waited, patiently.

"There are spirits in the spirit world that are not happy that Avatar Aang has returned. Some have escaped the spirit world, and wish to kill him."

Shen's eyes widened. "WHAT?!"

Xun raised his hand infront of Shen. "Now now, they aren't going to attack him right away. They are going to wait, until the charm reaches the end of each of the three books. Each spirit represents an element, and will only attempt to attack once the book is near completion. It is your job to defeat them before they can get that chance."

"But how on earth am I going to fight them?" Asked Shen.

"You have special powers, like the avatar. The good spirits of the spirit world have made your arrows so that they can attack these spirits. Keep those arrows with you at all times, they will help you keep the avatar safe."

And with that, Xun faded away. Shen turned towards Appa and was about to give the signal for Appa to fly to the ship, when he noticed the charm was writing that Katara and Sokka were preparing to follow the ship as well. He sighed.

'I don't care for Sokka, but if I'm going to make sure Aang has someone to protect him, I'm going to need to help Katara and Sokka.'

He walked towards where they were and signaled Appa to follow him, and the two walked through the icy wasteland. As they came close, Shen read the grandmother saying that Katara and Sokka were a part of Aang's destiny. He sighed again.

'Well, that explains why the spirits are focusing so much on them as well. Guess that means I have two other people I need to avoid being seen by.'

He signaled Appa to go to Katara and Sokka, and then he walked over to the water near him. He watched as Katara and Sokka slowly got on Appa, and then got him to go into the water. Shen assumed that Appa was waiting for Shen's signal to fly. When the two were at a far enough distance, Shen jumped into the water, and swam under the waves towards Appa's underbelly.

After finnaly catching up with Appa underwater, he quickly swam underneath the cloth on Appa's underbelly. He quickly put it under him and tapped Appa's underbelly. He groaned and rose up a little. It was at time, Sokka was trying to remember the phrase Aang used to make Appa fly.

"Umm… Yip Yip?"

Appa quickly took off into the air, and Shen breathed air once more.

'Note to self: Find something that allows me to breathe underwater for long periods of time.' Thought Shen.

He peaked open the flap of the cloth so he could see everything from the air, but made it so that no one else could see him. Appa flew for a few minutes and Shen wondered if they were going to make it to Aang in time. They finnaly reached Aang, who was fighting a scared teen, who he assumed was Zuko. They both noticed Appa, and then continued to fight. Suddenly, Zuko knocked Aang off the ship, into the water.

'No... N-no… I failed…' Shen thought.

He closed his eyes in shame as he heard Katara scream for Aang. Suddenly, he heard a loud splash and opened his eyes. Aang was in the avatar state, attacking the ship with waterbending. After knocking most of the crew off the ship, he exited the avatar state and fell unconscious.

'Good job kid, Good job.' Shen thought, smiling faintly.

Appa landed on the ship and Katara and Sokka leaped off to help Aang onto Appa. Once he was on, Appa flew off the ship, flying away as quick as he could. But as they were leaving, Shen heard a roar of fire behind them. He turned his head and saw a fireball heading towards Appa. But it was quickly deflected towards an ice wall near the ship. Shen heard the kids laugh as they flew away from the ship, which was being covered in ice.

Not too long after that, they were high up in the sky. As the kids talked about their plans about what to do next, Shen was lost in his thoughts. He wondered about the warning Xun gave him, the spirits wanting to kill Aang, the charm's focus on more than just Aang's life. But as they continued to fly across the bright orange sky, he smiled. He now had three people in his life he had to protect, which he vowed to keep safe from harm at all costs. He even vowed to protect Sokka, after seeing the way he helped out Aang on the fire nation ship. It was the adventure Shen always wanted to be on, every since he was little.

_His mind flashed back to when he was about 13, 4 years before the tragedy that struck his home. 4 years before he appeared in the air nation, and began his job as the writer. 4 years before he and Kya were a couple. They were lying on a grassy field near their home, under a small tree._

"_What do you think life will be like 5 years from now, when were 18?" Asked Kya. _

_She was always so curious about life. She loved to explore new things, and dreamed of seeing the entire world when she was older._

"_I'm not sure." Said the young Shen, as he continued to look at the clouds._

"_Come on, Shen. Don't you ever want to go on an adventure? Don't you want to see the lands far off from our home?"_

_Shen smiled and turned his head to Kya. "That would be cool, but I just don't know if anything special is ever going to happen in my life."_

_Kya laughed and turned her head to him. "Shen, your so negative on yourself. You have to stop doing that."_

_She continued to laugh as Shen blushed lightly. The two then went back to looking at the clouds for a little while. After a few minutes of silence, Kya spoke again._

"_I believe that you'll go on the adventure of a life time, Shin. And I know you'll succeed in it. Because you never give up at anything you do… and I believe that you're destined for great things…"_

_Shen blushed lightly again and looked back at Kya. She also was blushly lightly. Shen moved his head over to her and kissed her on the cheek, causing her to blush even more. The two then went back to staring at the clouds, thinking about their futures._

Shen suddenly began to listen to the conversation of the kids again. His smile grew as he thought about how he was now on his own adventure.

'You were right Kya… I am on an adventure of a lifetime.'

He stared at the fluffy clouds bellow him, thinking about what she would say about them if she was with him right now.

'I promise Kya… in your memory… I will keep Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Appa safe…'

He closed his eyes and thought about her some more as Appa and the gang continued to fly off into the sunset.

END OF CHAPTER

**Sorry it took me awhile to get this chapter up. But I did make it pretty long, so I hope that makes up for it. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. Next chapter will focus more on what Shen's mission really is, and will have an emotional ending. Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it!**


	4. Book 1: Chapter 3

**I don't own ATLA or any of its characters. Nick and Viacom own them. Because my story takes place in the ATLA world, any new character I make in this story as well as the story itself, are owned by Nick and Viacom.**

_Previously on Avatar: Missing Link_

_Shen overhears Monk Gyatso's plea for Aang to stay. Shen is asked whether or not the decision for Aang to go to the Eastern Air Temple was a good idea._

_Shen meets Xun, who tells him about the 3 spirits that wish to kill Aang. He also tells him that the good spirits of the spirit world have given him special powers with his bow and arrow to take down these spirits._

_Shen, as he falls into the water, has a vision of him falling through a secret cavern._

Book 1: Water

Chapter 3: Caverns of the Southern Air Temple

_Based on ATLA's Episode 3_

Shen woke up after a long nights rest. For a while now, he had been keeping a close watch on the gang to make sure that they didn't get into any trouble. Whenever he got the chance, he would open the book to see what was being recorded next. However, the book had not written down anything in a long time. Last night, he overheard the gang talking about going back to Aang's home at the Southern Air Temple. Shen decided that he would sleep under Appa's belly tonight, so that if the gang woke up before him, he won't get left behind.

Shen woke up and lifted a corner of the tarp that covered him on Appa's underbelly. He noticed that they were flying again. He closed the tarp, and opened up the water book to see that the charm was working once again. It was now recording everything the gang was doing… as well as the mysterious Prince Zuko and his Uncle. Seeing that they would be flying for a little while, he decided to read what was going on with him, so that he could get a better idea of what the prince was like. As he read, he was curious about who this "Zhao" guy was, and feared that he would go after the gang.

'If the rest of the Fire Nation attempts to go after the gang, then I need to be ready to protect them from harm. But first, I'm going to need some new equipment.'

He suddenly heard Aang say Yip Yip from above, and knew that they were probably near the mountains that the temple was located at. He quickly got into a position where he would not fall from, and braced himself as Appa began to turn quickly and speed up to go around the mountains. When Appa slowed down and was no longer turning, Shen went back to his normal position, and peaked through the corner of the tarp. He saw that the temple was near by. Above him, he heard the gang speak.

"Aang, it's amazing!" Said Katara.

"We're home buddy. We're home." Said Aang to Appa.

Shen closed the tarp again and smiled. It was nice to see Aang happy for once. But Shen suddenly began to remember that there is a chance the Air Nomads might all be dead, and feared that Aang might be mentally crushed if he saw one of their bodies.

'I know what it's like to lose your people… if Aang were to feel that… at 12 years old none the less, the pain he would feel would be… unimaginable.'

The bison landed at the lowest point of the Air Temple, and Shen heard the gang get off Appa. As they got off, he heard their comments.

"Appa, you stay here. We'll come back later, ok buddy?" Said Aang.

"So hungry… need food…" Said Sokka. (Shen sighed and thought 'Figures' after Sokka said this.)

"Come on guys, let's go!" Shouted Aang from a distance, though Shen could not see from under the tarp where Aang was.

"Ok Aang!" Replied Katara.

Shen then heard a bunch of footsteps for a moment, and then there was silence. After the gang far away from the area, Appa made a slow moan, giving Shen the signal that the coast was clear. Shen took off the tarp, and fell to the ground, landing on his hands and feet. Appa jumped up in the air for a moment, allowing Shen to roll away from Appa. As Appa landed, he stuck the tarp into his small bag, where the three books were located.

Shen then began to wonder what he should do next. He figured since the gang would be at the temple for a while, he didn't need to keep a close eye on them, or stay with Appa. He then thought about if the Air Nomads might have left something else that he could use to protect Aang… or fight the 3 spirits. He figured the first place to look would be the elder monk chamber.

"I'll be back Appa." Shen said in the voice he used to communicate with him. He then began to walk up the hill to the chamber.

As he walked to the chamber, he decided to read more of the book to see what the gang was doing. He noticed that Sokka was trying to do everything he could to cheer Aang up. Shen smiled as he read this.

'Maybe Sokka isn't that bad after all.'

At last, he reached the chamber. After all these years, it was still the same way as he left it. Even that weird umbrella was still there. As he walked into the chamber, he saw a small lemur sitting in the center of the room. Shen was amazed to see it. Perhaps there is a chance the Air Nomads were alive. He decided to use the voice that he used to communicate with Appa to talk with the lemur.

"Hello there!" Shen said using the special voice.

The Lemur reacted to the voice, and seemed to understand Shen.

"Are there any other people here?" Asked Shen.

The lemur looked down at the floor with a sad expression on its face. Shen sighed at this, realizing that what he feared was true. Shen then walked around the room, looking for any sign of something the elder monk could have left. He then remembered the room the elder monk showed him when he first arrived at the temple. He walked to the back of the chamber, and looked for a part of the wall that had the air symbol on it. When he pushed into that part of the wall, it caused a section of the wall next to him to open, revealing a dark tunnel. As Shen was about to walk inside, he heard the lemur walk up to him. Shen smiled, and tried talking to him again.

"Thanks, but I think I need to go in here alone."

Shen then thought of something. He quickly took out the water book, and searched for where the gang was. They were outside the Air Temple's secret room. Shen looked down at the lemur once again.

"Hey, I have an idea. There are some friends of mine who might be interested in meeting you. Go over to the giant door with the air symbols on it, and look for the kid with arrows on him."

The lemur then jumped into the air, spread its wings, and flew out of the room. Shen then turned and walked down the dark tunnel. He walked for a few minutes until he reached a small, gray room with a table. On the table, there were a few items. There were some arrows that seemed to be coated with water. When Shen picked up the arrow, he noticed that the water didn't fall to the floor, and was making a cone shape around the arrow's head. There was a note next to the arrows that said the following:

_Shen,_

_These are water arrows. The spirits gave these arrows to us a few days after you and Aang left. The Fire Nation is about to attack us, and I fear we won't make it out alive. I know they won't find this room, so I'm leaving the arrows here for you to get. Once you put the arrows into your arrow holder, the spirits will re-load them every time you run out of those arrows, just like your other arrows re-load as well._

_These arrows work well underwater, and can be used to travel long distances underwater as well. I've also put on the table a small device that allows you to breath underwater for long amounts of time. I didn't think to give it to you before, because I didn't think you and Aang would go missing. Keep him safe._

Shen looked up and saw the small device on the table. He picked it up and placed it into the bag that held the books. He then saw a small letter on the table. He picked it up and read it.

_Young Writer,_

_By the time you read this, I will most likely be… no more. I beg you to take care of Aang for me. He was like a son for me, and when he left… I felt a large hole in my heart. I fear for his safety, and since I won't be here to protect him, I beg you to take care of him._

_I know you've gone through a lot. I heard what happened to your people, something that I fear will happen to my people as well. I remember when you first came here, and you fell from a cavern hidden in the mountains, from your homeland. I know your home was so far away, and that life here is very different from your life at home. And I know how much pain your feeling right now… but please… I can't let something bad happen to Aang. And I know you're the only one I can trust._

_Keep him safe young writer, and do everything you can to make sure he gets to hold on to his childhood as long as he can. Everyone needs to have a pleasant childhood… because it's the things we experience as children that will affect us for the rest of our lives. Aang deserves to have his childhood. That's all I ask._

_Keep him safe_

_-Gyasto_

Shen felt guilty as he read the letter. He could have told the elder monk he was wrong. He could have gotten Aang to stay at the Southern Air Temple. But if he had, Aang would have died.

Shen folded the letter and put it in his bag. Maybe one day in the future, he would give it to Aang somehow. But for now, it would be best for him to keep it. Shen began to walk back to Appa, now confident that he could protect Aang and his friends.

A few hours later, Shen was hidden again under Appa's belly, with the magical tarp over him. Aang and his friends, along with the newly named lemur, Momo, were flying away from the temple. As they flew away, Shen thought about someone who was in a way, his mentor.

_It was about a year before the tragedy. Shen was walking down the street of his town, looking for a man named Yuan. Yuan was in a way, the leader of the town. When people needed advice, they came to him. When Shen's father had died when he was around 10 years old, Yuan began to act like a fatherly figure to Shen. Their relationship became very strong over the years. Now, he had come to Yuan for advice._

"_Shen, how are you?" Yuan asked as Shen approached him._

"_Nervous." Replied Shen._

"_Ahh… your going to ask her out today?" Asked Yuan._

"_There's always been something there, and I know that she's always cared for me… but I'm still nervous about asking her out."_

"_It's no secret that she's had strong feelings for you Shen. And she knows you have strong feelings for her."_

"_But I'm worried about the future. What happens if we break up? I could lose her as a friend. And I… I can't lose her. It would just hurt too much."_

"_The fear of the unknown is always challenging to overcome, Shen. But if you take the risk, and if your feelings for her are truly pure… you two will never be separated. No matter what."_

"_Thanks Yuan. I needed that."_

"_No problem. Oh, and one other thing."_

_Yuan walked over to a small shed he had, and took out a Bouquet of light blue flowers. He then walked over and gave them to Shen._

"_Give her these as you ask her out, and she'll say yes. I promise you." Said Yuan._

_Shen smiled and thanked him. That day, when he asked out Kya, she smiled as tears came to her eyes. She kissed him lightly under a small tree that they were under, and Shen knew that nothing would keep them apart…_

_Or at least… that was what he thought…_

END OF CHAPTER

**I know it takes a little while to get these chapters up, but I have a reason. First off, my job takes away a lot of time that I can use to write, so that limits my time. Also, I need to re-watch the episode once or twice, to figure out how I can line up my story with the episode, as well as figure out how I can incorporate things from the episode into the chapter. It takes a lot of work to get these chapters written, but I'm hoping you guys like reading them. I will try to get more chapters up more frequently, but I ask you all to be patient.**

**Also if you enjoyed this fan-fic, you might want to read my other new fan-fic, Avatar: Broken Hearts. Thanks for reading, and special thanks to those who reviewed, are tracking this story, and to those who put this story on their favorite story list. And a big thanks to those who put me as one of their favorite authors. I appreciate it. Next chapter will have a little bit more action, and the ending will keep you waiting for chapter 5... Stay tune!**


	5. Book 1: Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA, or it's characters. Nick and Viacom do. They also own any other characters I add to the story, as well as the story. I have a feeling this is going to get annoying to type every chapter...**

_Previously on Avatar: Missing Link_

_Monk Gyatso begs Shen to take care of Aang at all costs, and to let Aang have a good childhood._

_Shen makes a promise to himself to protect Aang and his friends at all costs._

Book 1: Water

Chapter 4: The Shadow Dragon

_Based on ATLA's Episode 4_

Shen was fast asleep as Appa was flying high in the sky. Shen usually preferred to be awake at night, because he feared that was when the gang was most vulnerable to an attack. With Prince Zuko vowing to go after Aang… and this new, mysterious Zhao guy wanting to take down Aang as well, who knows when an attack could happen. He knew during the day, the gang could always run away. But what were to happen if they were sleeping? Shen knew that if at anytime he needed to be awake during the day, he could get up in a heartbeat. But he figured it would be wise to stay awake at night. Best time to protect the gang, without them noticing him.

Shen continued to sleep until he felt Appa land somewhere. Shen peaked one eye open.

'Ugh… we're suppose to be headed to the North Pole. This better be a good reason for stopping…'

Shen peaked out of a corner of the tarp to see what was going on. He couldn't really hear everything, but it seemed Aang wanted to go into the water to ride some giant fish.

'Oh… Ok.'

Shen's eyes then widened, and he was wide-awake.

'GIANT FISH?!'

While Katara and Sokka were watching Aang in the water, Shen rolled out from under Appa, and hid behind a bush. He then saw Aang riding the giant fish.

'Holy…'

He then remembered Gyatso asking him to let Aang act like a normal kid. Katara and Sokka seemed to enjoy it, so Shen let it slide. He then saw Appa approach him.

"Appa… go back to where you were! Your going to cause the gang to come over…"

"No Appa!" Said Katara, who seemed to be running over to the area.

Shen looked at Appa annoyed. "Nice….."

Shen got his bow and air arrows out, aimed to a far away tree, and fired the arrow. He then hung onto the bow, and flew off towards that direction. Katara never saw him. Meanwhile, Aang saw Katara run off towards Appa.

"Aww man…" Said Aang sadly.

As Shen went flying across the island, he flew past some warrior girls in green outfits. They didn't seem to see Shen, but they did hear him going by.

"What was that?" Asked one of the female warriors.

"I think it's coming from the shore!" Replied another female warrior.

"It must be Fire Nation Soldiers…" Said the third warrior.

"Ok girls, let's sneak up on them, and capture them." Ordered the leader.

The group then began to silently run over to the area, preparing to sneak up on the "intruders". Meanwhile, Shen made it to the other side of the island.

"Darn it… I went too far. Now I have to go all the way back…" Said Shen.

He was about to take out another air arrow, when he saw a mysterious figure standing on a ledge. He wore black robes, with lots of red markings on it. His face was covered with a mask that resembled a dragon. The mask was black, but had red eyes and had gray teeth sticking out. Shen stared at the figure for a moment, wondering who he was. Shen then blinked for a second, and the figure vanished. Shen looked around, trying to locate where the figure could have gone. He then realized where the figure might have gone.

"Aang!"

Shen took out an arrow, and aimed towards where the shoreline was. He then fired the arrow, and flew off towards that direction. When he reached the shore, he looked around for any sign of the gang. He then opened the book to see where they were. The gang appeared to be in a small town somewhere on the island. Shen sighed. The figure didn't look like the kind of guy who would make a scene trying to kill Aang. Shen then began to walk towards the town, so he could keep a close eye on the gang.

Through out the day, he noticed a few things happening. One was Aang's multiple (failed) attempts to get Katara to notice the cool tricks he was doing. Shen sighed every time he did this.

'If you want to win over a girl, just tell her how you feel.'

The second thing Shen saw was Sokka's multiple attempts to prove he was stronger than the female warriors, which eventually ended up causing Sokka to wear women's clothing, and then later end up with Sokka and the leader, Suki, flirting.

'Umm… Oooooookkkkkkk….'

As it started to turn to sunset though, Shen began to notice something hiding in the near by woods. He slowly sneaked over to the area, and saw the back of the mysterious figure once again. The figure seemed to not notice him at all.

'Ok… I'll I have to do is knock him out, and figure out why he's here…'

However, as he was preparing to sneak up on the mysterious figure, he heard a ship near by. He turned his head to see it was none other than Prince Zuko's ship headed towards the island.

'But I thought the mysterious figure was with the fire nation… then who is exactly is this…'

Shen looked back and noticed the figure was gone again. He could have chased after the figure, but he knew Prince Zuko was more of a problem, and the mysterious figure never showed signs of attacking Aang at all. So Shen decided it was better to take care of the immediate problem.

Shen approached Prince Zuko's ship slowly. He noticed the prince had already left with a bunch of his soldiers, and had only left two guards to watch the ship. Zuko's Uncle, Iroh, didn't seem to be anywhere in sight.

'I could knock them out and interrogate them. Zuko would probably assume Aang or the rest of the gang defeated them.'

So Shen creped behind the two soldiers, and then knocked them out with a near by log Shen found on the beach. He quickly dragged the two bodies down the beach, and tied them up to a near by tree. The soldiers then quickly woke up, dazed and confused.

"W-Where are we?" Asked the first soldier.

"Listen carefully. You're going to answer my questions, or I'm going to shoot you both with one of my arrows. Your choice." Demanded Shen in a low voice.

The two soldiers looked at each other, and then looked back at Shen and nodded.

"One, why is Prince Zuko chasing the avatar?" Asked Shen.

"Why do you care?" Asked the second soldier.

Shen began to take out his bow.

"Wait! Wait! It's because Prince Zuko was banished by his father from the Fire Nation! He has to capture the Avatar, or he won't be allowed to go home!"

Shen accepted the answer. He had already known why Prince Zuko was after Aang from the Water Book, but he wanted to test the soldiers to see if they were lying.

"Fine. Now I want you to answer one more question. Is there a person in the Fire Nation army with a black robe with red markings, and a black mask that looks like a dragon?" Asked Shen.

The two soldiers shook their heads. "We do know about a guy with a blue mask called the…"

"I don't care." Shen said, cutting off the soldier.

Shen then began to walk down the beach, heading back to where Aang and his friends were located.

"Wait! Un-tie us!" Begged the two soldiers.

But Shen simply kept walking. He figured he'd let the female warriors arrest them later. Shen ran back towards where Appa was. He saw that the gang was preparing to leave. As Sokka ran up Appa's back, Shen began to run towards Appa. When Appa jumped into the air, Shen fired the special arrow that gently stuck onto Appa's belly, causing Appa no pain at all. Shen then was lifted into the air by the arrow, and quickly climbed up the line until he was under Appa's belly. He then took out the special tarp, and covered himself. By the time he was all done, no one had even noticed he snuck onto Appa. Shen sighed in relief, realizing he was close to being left behind.

'Good thing for this special arrow the monks gave me. I really ought to have a name for this arrow.'

He looked at it for a second, and noticed it looked like a suction cup in a way.

'I'll call it, the sticky arrow.'

He then rubbed Appa's belly, letting him know that he was back. Appa made a silent moan that only Shen could hear, to indicate that he understood. Shen then watched Aang put out all the fires at the town on a giant… sea monster.

'Resist having a panic attack, Shen… resist it…'

The monster then flung Aang up in the air, and Appa caught Aang. Shen made sure he didn't make a sound, so that Aang didn't notice he was only feet above him. After Appa helped Aang onto his back, Shen breathed again.

'That was a close one…'

As the gang flew away, the mysterious figure was watching from the forest. He watched the bison fly away slowly, and sighed. He then took out a small piece of paper that was in his pocket. The paper said the following:

_TARGET:_

_Avatar Aang's Writer, Mr. Shen_

_STATUS:_

The figure growled silently, and burned the small piece of paper in his hand, with a dark purple flame. Next to him, two fire nation soldiers that were tied up had been burned alive. The mysterious figure then breathed out a gray smoke, out of the nose holes in his mask. The gray smoke covered his entire body. When the smoke faded away, the mysterious figure was gone.

END OF CHAPTER

**Ok, let me clear up one or two things about this chapter. One, Not to many people are suppose to know about Shen's existence, so the fact that this person is targeting Shen is very important... Let's just say... He'll be back later...**

**Two, I want to clarify that when Shen travels across the island and back, it takes him a little while. So during that time, The gang got captured, Aang cleared up everything, and now they are in the town. Also, when Shen is trying to get back on Appa, he's running behind Appa, and he quickly gets onto Appa within 5-10 seconds. It may have looked as if that whole scene took a minute or so to happen, but it was done extremely quickly so that Prince Zuko or anyone else on the ground couldn't see Shen get onto Appa.**

**Now, the next chapter may or may not be up in two days. This story's chapters are generally harder to write, because I need to re-watch an episode multiple times to make sure my story is on track with the episode's story. It's possible that this chapter won't be done until Thursday, however, I am going to do everything I can to make the chapter longer, considering that this chapter was actually shorter than the last 3 chapters. (It was still as long as the Prolouge was, but I really want to make sure every chapter at least hits a word count of 2,500 words, so that you guys get a good length chapter.) The next chapter will feature another flashback, a stealth mission, and one other secret thing... Thanks for everyone who read this chapter, and for those of you who reviewed this chapter. Extra Special Thanks to those who are tracking my story, and those who put my story on their favorites list. You guys rock! Hope you liked this chapter, and stay tune for the next chapter!**


	6. Book 1: Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Everything having to do with ATLA is owned by Nick and Viacom, not me.**

**I have heard your pleas for longer chapters, and I present to you, the longest chapter of Avatar: The Missing Link yet! Hitting at almost 3,000 words this chapter! Woot, that's a personal record for me. Enjoy!**

_Previously on Avatar: The Missing Link_

_Shen makes a promise that he won't let anything bad happen to Aang and his friends, and that he'll do whatever it takes to protect them_

_A flashback reveals when Shen first asked out Kya, it is revealed that they both have strong feelings for each other._

_A mysterious black-cloaked figure, with red flame marks on his cloak, and wears a black dragon mask with red eyes and gray teeth, is introduced. It is revealed that he is hunting Shen…._

Book 1: Water

Chapter 5: The City at Night

_Based off ATLA's Episode 5: The King of Omashu_

The gang walked up to the giant city of Omashu, taking yet another detour from their trip to the North Pole. As they got a first sight of the city, Shen was slowly trailing the gang. When the gang landed on the ground, Shen quietly got off without the gang noticing him and then followed them as they walked to the city.

'I can only stay in that hiding spot for so long, without stretching.' Shen thought as he hid from the gang when they landed.

After sneaking behind them for a long period of time, he found a large rock near by, where he could silently watch them. When he reached his hiding spot, he noticed that the gang was trying to figure out how to hide Aang's identity.

'Wait a sec… they don't have any disguises… what on earth are they going to use to hide Aang's identity?'

A few minutes later, Aang was wearing a bunch of Appa's hair on his head, as well as putting some of Appa's hair on his lip to make a mustache. Shen covered his mouth so he could hold in his laughter. He continued to listen in on the gang's conversation.

"There! Now you look just like my grandfather." Said Sokka.

"Technically, Aang is 112 years old." Stated Katara.

Shen tried to hold in his laughter, but it was getting harder and harder to do so.

"Now let's get to skippin, young whipersnapers. The big city awaits!" Aang said in a voice resembling an Old Man.

Shen was going crazy. If he didn't laugh out loud soon enough, he thought he was going to die. At last, the gang headed down towards Omashu. When Shen thought they were far away enough so that they could see or hear him, Shen burst out in laughter.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! Oh my god… With all due respect to Aang… That's the stupidest Old Man costume I've ever seen. Ha ha ha ha ha!"

Shen literally fell on the ground, as he continued to laugh out loud.

"Ha ha ha ha! And the voice… oh my god, that voice was hilarious! Ha ha ha ha ha!"

Appa suddenly looked over at Shen, took a deep breath, and blew on him. Shen flew into a rock, and then fell on the ground. He moaned in pain as he got up.

"Ugh… relax Appa… I wasn't making fun of Aang."

Appa grunted in an annoyed tone as a response to Shen's comment.

"Alright… Alright… It was a good costume. Happy now?"

Appa made a grunt that sounded like a yes. Shen then began to walk over towards Appa. He stretched his arms and looked towards the city.

"Well, knowing Aang, he'll be there for an hour or two."

Appa made a grunt that sounded like he agreed with Shen.

"Looks like it's just you and me, Appa."

Shen looked back at Appa again.

"Hey, I was wondering. While they're gone, can I go onto your saddle? I want to see what it's like to be up there on your back, you know, like the rest of the gang?"

Appa didn't grunt this time, but rather laid down on the ground as a response. Shen climbed up and got into Appa's saddle. He then looked around the area from where he was.

"Wow. This is kind of cool." Said Shen.

Shen then yawned and laid down in Appa's saddle. Appa yawned as well and closed his eyes.

"They won't be back for about an hour or two… a short nap couldn't hurt…"

Shen slowly shut his eyes and went to sleep…

_It was not too long after Shen asked out Kya. The two decided that they would go to a near by city for their first date. Shen had rented a small carriage that would take them into the city. When he went to pick up Kya that evening, she was wearing a small, light blue dress. Shen suddenly blushed with awe… and embarrassment. He had only worn casual clothing._

'_I-I wish I would have worn something better than this… God, I'm an idiot.'_

_As he helped Kya into the carriage, he tried to apologize for his appearance. Kya smiled and spoke._

"_It's no big deal Shen. I thought that we were suppose to wear something formal… I could go back and change if you want..."_

"_No… you don't have to change. I like the way you look." Said Shen._

"_Really?" Asked Kya softly._

"_Yeah. You look… You look beautiful." Shen responded._

_Kya blushed as he said this, and then sat down next to Shen. The carriage then took the couple to the city near by their town. The city was no bigger than the size of Omashu, maybe just a tad smaller. As they got into the city, the carriage dropped them off at a building in the center of the city. Shen helped Kya out of the carriage, and tipped the driver. The carriage then started to move away, leaving Shen and Kya alone._

"_What is this place?" Asked Kya._

"_One of the best places to see the entire city from. There's this great view on top of the building that gives you a perfect view of the sky. I think the city is having a firework show today, so we can see that too." Replied Shen._

_Kya smiled and took his hand. The couple then started to walk up to the top of the building. They eventually reached the roof, where there were one or two lanterns that were hanging on the door. Multiple torches were spread out all over the rooftop. The sky above them was filled with stars. Kya looked up into the sky in amazement._

"_Shen… It's beautiful up here…" She said softly._

_Kya then looked around for a minute._

"_How come there aren't any other people here?" She asked._

_Shen smiled and said, "Because I reserved it for us."_

_He then pointed to a small table, which had two plates with food on it. There was a small candle in-between the two plates. Kya blushed when she saw this, and then smiled at Shen._

"_You didn't have to do all of this for me…" She said softly._

_Shen took her hand gently and smiled at her. "Your worth it."_

_Her eyes sparkled as she heard him say those words. The couple then walked over to the table and had dinner. The two talked about random things for a little while, and as they did, they both had equal amounts of time were they blushed at each other. As they finished their meal, Kya spoke again._

"_So let me ask you a question…" Said Kya._

"_Ok." Said Shen._

"_What made you decide to ask me out, over all the other girls that you knew."_

_Shen smiled and looked into her eyes. He then began to speak._

"_I always dreamed of asking you at Kya. Your smart, your funny… your beautiful…"_

_Kya blushed as he said this. Her heart began to beat slowly and intensely with every word he spoke._

"_And for awhile, I didn't know if you felt the same way I did… and I didn't want to ruin our friendship. So I waited… looking for the right time to ask you out. But then, about a few days ago, I started to realize we didn't have to much time together left, and that if I didn't act now, it might have been too late."_

"_What do you mean?"_

_Shen got up from the table, and walked over to where there was a clearer view of the city. He looked down sadly at it. Kya got up from the table as well and walked up next to him, looking out towards the city as well. After a moment of silence, Shen spoke again._

"_Kya, we're almost 17. In less than two years, we're going to have to move away from home, and start our own lives. And I was afraid that we'd be separated from each other, and I'd never get the chance to show you how I feel…"_

_Kya turned Shen and put her hand on his cheek._

"_Shen… we're never going to be separated. You and I have something special, something no one else has. We're destined to be together… I know it. Nothing is ever going to separate us."_

_They stood in silence for a moment, and then Shen spoke softly._

"_Kya?"_

"_Yes Shen?"_

_He put his hands on her cheeks, which turned a light pink as he did this. She smiled lightly._

"_I love you."_

_Both their hearts began to beat at a fast pace._

"_I love you too, Shen. I always have… and I always will."_

_The two slowly moved their faces close to each other, until their lips gently touched each other. As they kissed each other, a bright red firework appeared in the sky. The two stopped their kiss to look at it. Both were blushing brightly in embarrassment. The two then looked back at each other, and kissed once more. This time when they kissed, more fireworks went off. But this time, they didn't stop. Their kiss got more passionate, as they kissed for a long time. Eventually, after a few minutes, they stopped. They both smiled at each other, and they knew they'd always be together._

_Shen walked over to the table and grabbed a small bag he had left earlier. Inside was his bow and arrow, which he received from Yuan long ago. He had learned to use it for years, and was well known for his skills with it in his town. Kya was confused, though, as to why he had it._

"_Why do you have your bow?" She asked._

_Shen walked over and smiled. "I figured we'd end our date with a little adventure, since I know you love it when we go on adventures together."_

_Kya smiled. "So, what does the great bowman of our town have planned for us?" Kya said in a playful, teasing voice._

_Shen smiled and replied, "Oh… I'm just going to give us a better view of the city." He put an arrow that had a zipline connected to it into the bow. He fired the arrow, which hit into a building across the city. He then attached the other end of the zipline to a wall on the roof._

"_Are you sure this is safe?" Asked Kya._

"_Do you trust me?" Asked Shen._

"_I trust you, Shen. I just don't trust that you've done this before…"_

_Shen walked up to the ledge of the building, connected the zipline to his belt, and stuck his hand out for Kya._

"_Just hang on to me, and I promise you I'll keep you safe. Trust me."_

_Kya looked nervous for a minute, but then eventually gave in. She walked over to Shen, and hung on tight to him. Shen then put one arm around Kya tightly, just incase she couldn't hang onto him. He then held onto the zipline with his other hand, and leaped off the building with Kya. The two began to travel quickly across the city, flying through the air with great speed. Shen looked at Kya, who was smiling and blushing at him. The two then looked out towards where the end of the zipline was. As they reached the end of the line, they began to slow down. When they were on solid ground, Shen detached the zipline from his belt. Kya slowly let go of him, and smiled._

"_You really know how to plan out a date." Kya said playfully._

_Shen pressed a small button on the end of the zipline, which caused the other end to quickly fly over to him. He caught the other end in his hand, and placed the entire zipline, and the bow, into his bag._

"_For you, I'd do anything Kya." Said Shen._

_The two smiled at each other as their carriage came over and stopped in front of them. They got in, and the carriage took them home, ending their perfect night…_

Shen woke up from his dream. He got up slowly and looked around. It was dark outside, and he was still on Appa's saddle. The gang was nowhere to be seen. Shen walked over to Appa's head, and patted it.

"Appa… wake up."

Appa moaned and woke up slowly.

"Did Aang ever return?"

Appa made a grunt that sounded like, "No."

"Great…" Shen said sarcastically.

He walked back to the saddle and reached into his bag for his bow. He then put his spirit arrow holder on his back.

"Guess I better go find them."

He got on Appa's head, and prepared to fly him.

"Ok, now take it easy Appa… I never flew you before, so let's just start off easy…"

Appa got up and leaped into the air, causing Shen to almost be caught off guard. Appa flew Shen over by the side of the city's giant rock wall. As they flew, Shen reached into his bag and read everything that had happened to the gang so far.

"Looks like they are in the palace, Appa. I better go and figure out some way to save them."

Appa grunted right after Shen said this.

"Yes… without being seen by them. Thank you for reminding me Appa."

Appa grunted what sounded like a "Your Welcome". Shen reached for his bow and took out an air arrow. He then fired it at the top of the wall.

"This works 10 times better than that zipline…" Shen said to himself. "I'll be back Appa, stay near by… and hidden."

Shen then launched himself towards the wall, using the air arrow. Appa then flew away, leaving Shen on top of the wall. He then fired another arrow towards a building inside the wall, and launched himself to the building. The building was small, so he jumped down from the roof, and landed on his feet. He then ran into the shadows, and began to sneak around the city, looking for the king's palace.

By daybreak, he reached the palace. Two guards were standing in front of the door. Shen hid behind a wall, and spied on them without them knowing he was there.

"So… what's King Bumi doing?" Asked the first guard.

Shen recognized that name.

'Isn't that Aang's old friend?' Shen thought.

"He's giving a test to the Avatar, I'm not exactly sure about the rest of the details." The second guard responded.

Shen sighed in relief. Shen read in the water book that Aang was really good friends with Bumi, so Shen knew the gang would be safe. Shen took out his bow and aimed an air arrow at a near by wall. He then flew to it quickly, moving as fast as the wind. The guards never saw him.

"Did you hear something?" Asked the first guard.

The second guard shook his head and said, "No."

Shen landed on the top of the giant wall, and whistled for Appa. Within a few minutes, Appa appeared, and Shen jumped into his saddle. Appa then flew away from the city and landed back at the spot where he last saw the gang. Shen got off Appa and landed on his feet.

"Well, at least I didn't cause any problems while I was there."

Suddenly, a small explosion was seen at the edge of the city.

"MY CABBAGES!" Shouted a random citizen.

Appa looked at Shen and grunted.

"Uhhh…. That wasn't me." Shen said quickly.

A few hours later, Shen was back at his normal hiding space under Appa, and the gang was back on Appa's saddle. Appa leaped into the air and flew off, heading towards their next destination.

As they flew off, a figure stood on the giant wall of Omashu, hidden from the view of the citizens and the soldiers. It was the figure from Kyoshi Island, who wore the black dragon mask with red eyes and gray teeth. He watched Appa slowly fly away, along with his target. The figure opened his hand, causing a dark purple flame to hover over his palm. He then began to write into the top of the wall using the flame. When he was done, he put out the flame in his hand, and stood up. He breathed gray smoke out of the nose holes in his mask, which covered his entire body. When it faded away, he was gone, leaving only the burnt marks that he drew on top of the wall. He had left only a few words on the top wall:

_I AM THE SHADOW DRAGON_

END OF CHAPTER

**And so, we are 1/4 of the way through Book 1. I'm so glad I've gotten so many positive reviews about this story! I hope you all thought this chapter was longer, I tried my best to add a lot into this chapter, along with another cliffhanger! (Don't you love cliffhangers? ) The next 5 chapters are going to be big, so big that I can't even say what specifically is going to happen in the next chapter! But I will give you hints on what you can expect in the next 5 chapters... Your going to see a few epic battles, a shocking two parter (Ex. Not real chapter title Hidden Fury Pt. 1 and Hidden Fury Pt. 2), more flashbacks, and some interesting discoveries... What could they be? You'll just have to wait and see. Thanks to those who read and reviewed my story. Special thanks to those who are tracking this story, as well as my other stories. Stay tune for chapter 6... as it comes out from the shadows (hint hint).**


	7. Book 1: Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Nick and Viacom own all things having to do with ATLA. I own squat.**

_Previously on Avatar: The Missing Link_

_A mysterious figure appears on Kyoshi Island, Shen attempts to hunt him down, but he keeps disappearing all the time._

_The mysterious figure seems to be hunting down Shen._

_As the gang leaves Omashu, the mysterious figure watches them leave, then leaves a message into the ground. "I AM THE SHADOW DRAGON."_

Book 1: Water

Chapter 6: Lines drawn in the dirt

_Based of ATLA's Episode 6: Imprisonment_

It was mid-day, and the gang was camping in the woods. They were talking about how they couldn't find any food, besides some nuts that Sokka had found. Meanwhile, Shen was not too far away from them, hunting for his own food. Un-like the gang, Shen did not have the pleasure of going out and buying food. He rarely had the pleasure of being seen by people at all. He spent the day looking for food, whether it was plants… or even animals. However, just as the gang was struggling to find food, Shen had also encountered a similar problem.

'Well… I guess I'm stuck with eating nuts too…'

Suddenly, he heard a loud bang, and the ground shook. He began to run towards where the gang was; worried that something bad might be happening to them. By the time he had caught up to them, he noticed they were spying on someone as well. It seems they had found an Earthbender, who was currently practicing his earthbending. He then saw Katara walk up to him and say hello. But as she did, the Earthbender stopped what he was doing and fled the area.

'Well that was rude…'

The gang seemed to have decided to follow the Earthbender, and they ran off after him. Shen was about to join them… but he then heard a noise behind him. The rustling of trees and bushes near by seemed to be very eerie to Shen. So he walked towards the noise to see what was going on.

When he approached the area where the noise had come from, he was surprised to see that nothing was there. He sighed in relief; perhaps he was just hearing things.

"So the writer comes out for once…" Said a dark, eerie voice.

Shen slowly turned around. In front of him was the mysterious figure with the black robe with red markings, and the dragon mask with red eyes and gray teeth. Shen quickly took out his bow and arrows and pointed it towards him.

"Who are you?" Asked Shen.

The figure slowly began to walk towards Shen. As he slowly approached him, Shen felt the air around him start to become thin. It felt as if… he was breathing smoke. When the figure only was 2 feet away from him, he stopped moving.

"I have many names… but you may call me, The Shadow Dragon." Said the figure.

Shen stared at the Shadow Dragon, unsure as to what the figure would do next.

"If you're here to kill Aang, you might as well go back to where you came from. I'm not going to let you lay a finger on him."

Shadow Dragon laughed out loud. His laugh was dark and mysterious, and brought a chill up Shen's spine.

"You think I'm after the avatar? He nothing more than a worthless…spineless… useless…"

An arrow narrowly missed the Shadow Dragon's head, and hit a near by tree. Shen aimed his bow towards the center of his mask.

"You talk about Aang like that again, and the next arrow goes through your skull."

The Shadow Dragon laughed again. "I'm not after the avatar, you fool. I'm after you!"

Shen stood there in shock.

'Why on earth does he want to kill me?' Shen thought.

He looked at his opponent, angry and afraid. "Why are you after me?"

The shadow dragon stared into his eyes, almost like he was stabbing a knife into Shen's soul.

"Ahhh… an excellent question. One that you won't find out… not yet. But in time, you'll understand everything."

He then, within 5 seconds after he said that, raised his arm and punched the air, releasing a huge purple flame that approached Shen. Shen back flipped over the flames and took out a water arrow. He then reached into his pocket and took out the underwater breather device. He put it over his mouth, and then fired the water arrow far down the river that was near by. He then flew into the river, and began to move quickly underwater from the pull of his bow. He looked back and saw the shadow dragon get smaller and smaller. At last, he reached then end of the river, where was right in front of a small mine. Shen got out of the water, and put his breathing device away. He took a deep breath of air, and tried to calm down.

"Have a nice swim?"

Shen turned around and saw the Shadow Dragon behind him. Shen took out a sticky arrow, fired it at Shadow's chest, and then pulled him over to him. Shen then jumped up into the air, and punched Shadow Dragon into the ground. When Shadow landed, he firebended to pillars of purple flames toward Shen, who dodged the attack. The two continued to fight each other for hours, and Shen used multiple attacks with his arrows, narrowly dodging each attack made by the dark Firebender.

Soon, the sun began to set, and Shen knew he had to get back to the gang, or risk be separated from them. After blocking a punch from Shadow, he noticed an old man walking towards the mineshaft. Shadow took this opportunity to jump into the air, and slam Shen into the ground. Shen attempted to get up, but Shadow held him down.

"Why don't we make this battle a little more… interesting."

Shen realized what Shadow Dragon was about to do.

"No! Don't do it!"

Shen struggled to break free, but Shadow's strength overwhelmed him. Shadow Dragon breathed in, and launched a purple flame at the mine's walls. The rocks began to crush the old man.

"NOOOOO!" Shen screamed.

Shadow Dragon then grabbed Shen by the shirt, and threw him across the area, far away from the mine. Shen flew 50 feet, and landed in the forest. Shadow Dragon breathed smoke through the nose holes in his mask, and vanished from the area of the mine. The old man, unaware of the battle that took place between Shen and Shadow, called out for help. Suddenly, Katara and the Earthbender, Haru, came over to the old man, and tried to free him from the collapsed mine.

Shen got up from where he was laying. A small amount of blood was dripping from his head. Suddenly, smoke appeared in front of Shen, and Shadow re-appeared.

"You fool… your compassion for others is your greatest weakness…"

Shen tried to stand up, but Shadow walked over and slammed him onto the ground. He didn't bother to hold Shen down this time; he knew Shen was out of energy.

"You let emotions overcome your logic in battle. Had you not focused on the old man, trying to get him away from our battle, maybe you would have had a chance of winning. Your emotions almost killed you."

Shen was about to speak, but Shadow cut him off.

"No, I'm not going to kill you… Not yet. I'm going to wait… I'll wait until your are actually worthy of giving me a good fight. And when you do give me that battle, then killing you will be so much sweeter…"

Blood dripped from Shen's mouth. He scowled at his attacker.

"Now then, I believe you have an Airbender to watch over… Until next time, Shen…"

The Shadow Dragon then breathed smoke out of his mask until it covered his body, and when the smoke vanished, he was gone. Shen then slowly got up and limped over to a boulder near the river. He sat down and put his hands into the river. He used the cool, refreshing water to clean his wounds. For the first time since the tragedy that hit Shen's home, he was out-matched by a stronger opponent.

After reading where the gang was staying in the Water Book, Shen slowly walked to the gang's location, groaning with every step he took. At last, he reached the barn where the gang was staying. He carefully and quietly opened the door. The gang was fast asleep, all with different things on their minds. Shen limped over to the darkest corner of the barn and fell fast asleep into the night.

The next morning, Shen woke up to the sound of a water pot dropping to the ground. He slowly opened his eyes and peaked from his hiding spot. Katara was telling the gang that Haru had been taken away by the Fire Nation, and that the old man they saved ratted Haru out. Shen suddenly realized that she was talking about the same old man he tried to save.

'It's my fault Haru got arrested… if I hadn't have given the Shadow Dragon a chance to collapse the mine…'

A tear slowly went down his cheek, and the last bit of respect he had for himself vanished. He listened as Katara told Aang and Sokka about her plan to rescue Haru. He held his head the whole time. Soon, the gang left, leaving only Appa and Shen in the shed. Appa suddenly noticed Shen was in the shed and walked over to him. He licked Shen, trying to cheer him up.

"It's my fault, Appa. If I hadn't had let my emotions get in the way… I could have stopped the Shadow Dragon… and Haru wouldn't have been kidnapped…"

Shen stood up slowly and limped towards the shed's door.

"I have to go after him…"

Appa grunted in a sad tone, which indicated that he wanted Shen to stay and heal. Shen was in no position to fight.

"I have to fight him, Appa. He can't be allowed to hurt someone else…"

Appa grunted again, this time indicating that he wanted to help Shen. Shen shook his head.

"I can't let you get hurt, Appa. And besides, there's no way you could help me without being noticed by the gang."

Appa grunted and then sighed. Shen walked over and petted his fur softly.

"The first chance we get, you can come help me fight him."

Appa grunted happily, and licked Shen again. Shen smiled and hugged the giant bison. He sadness had temporarily gone away. Appa and him then waited in the shed for a while, and when Aang and Sokka were returning, Shen hid in his usual hiding space. As the guys flew Appa, Shen read the Water Book to catch up on what he had missed. For a few hours, he rested in his hiding spot, trying to heal from his previous battle. At last, when it was dark out, Shen noticed they were at the prison where Katara and Haru were. He heard the gang talking to each other for a minute, and then he saw Sokka and Aang hop off Appa from the corner of the tarp he opened. Aang then told Appa to go hide, and Shen felt Appa fly away.

When they were far enough from the prison, Appa grunted and put his paw below Shen. Shen fell into Appa's paw and tucked the tarp into his pocket. Appa then placed Shen on his head and grunted. The time had come for Shen to hunt for the Shadow Dragon once more. Shen decided they should first fly over the forest, to see if Shadow was still there. They searched the entire forest for a few hours, and they found nothing. Appa then landed near the town and Shen began to search the streets for Shadow. Hours past, and Shadow was nowhere to be seen.

At last, Shen went back to Appa, knowing that if they didn't go back to the gang now, they would be worried and get suspicious. As Appa was preparing to fly, Shen noticed something was sticking out of a near by bush. He walked up to the bush, and pushed away the branches. He found the skeleton of the old man from the mine. Attached to the skeleton was a note:

_Don't go chasing death… or death will make visits to those closest to you…_

A few hours later, Appa was swimming in the water. Ships were all around him, and the gang was on Appa's back. Katara was on one of the ships, talking to Haru. Shen was underwater, breathing through the device he got from the Air Temple. He was thinking about all the people that suffered because of his mistakes. It wasn't just the old man, and it wasn't just Haru. It was his people, his friends… and his lover.

He remembered the burning flames, the bodies being cooked alive… his name being screamed by his lover…

"_SHEN!... SHEN!... SHENNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

Then… he remembered falling, through the dark, dark cavern, landing on the hard rocky floor. That's where the nomads found him… when his spirit was broken… or at least when he thought his spirit was broken. Because the truth of the matter was, he feared most for the gang, because he was afraid that one mistake he could make would cost them their lives. The screams of his lover continued to echo in his mind.

"_SHEN! SHEN! YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP… PLEASE… YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP! SHEN! SHEN! SHENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!"_

**Before you all say it, yes, this chapter is shorter than the last one. But let me explain. First off, this chapter is suppose to set up for the two parter, (Pt. 1 will be the next chapter. No official name for the two parter yet.) Plus, my main focus was to have Shadow Dragon and Shen interact with each other for the first time, as bring more of Shen's emotions and guilt on to the table. I tried to make the chapter as long as I could, but I could only do so much with this chapter. Compared to last chapter, where I had a flashback as well as the main story. It's also more difficult when the gang is in more than one location during an episode, because that forces Shen to have to stop what he's doing and get back to the gang. I'll try to make the chapters as long as I can, but please understand that I can only add so much to a chapter. That said, the two-parter should have a lot of things in it, (hence why it will take two chapters for this extra long part of the story.) My plan is to make each chapter in the two-parter at minimum 2,600.**

**Thanks for reading, and special thanks to those who reviewed, and are tracking this story. You guys rock! Chapter 7 will arrive within 2-3 days. (Unless I need more time to write it, but I think it should be up by sunday.)**


	8. Book 1: Chapter 7

**Disclaimer having to do with me not owning anything ATLA because Nick and Viacom own it: -- Read it**

_Previously on Avatar: The Missing Link_

_Shen mentions a tragedy that hit his homeland. This tragedy caused him to end up in this world_

_The Black Dragon is revealed to be hunting Shen. We do not know why he is…_

Book 1: Water

Chapter 7: I Loved You, Part 1

_Based on ATLA's Episode 7: The Winter Solstice Part 1_

Shen was fast asleep in his hiding spot. As the gang flew high above the clouds, Shen was dreaming of a time when everything began to go wrong…

_They had been dating for about one year now. They were now more in love than they ever were. They were both 17 years old now, and they were coming close to the age when they would be done with school, when society would then allow them to leave home, and start their own lives. The rule with their country was that, once they hit age 18 and graduate from school, all the graduates would be spread across the country, or for some, leave the country for one of the other four nations. All the graduates were asked to live in different areas, as a sign of them starting a new life, turning a new leaf. But there was an exception, which was not uncommon for the town._

_At age 18, marriage was legal for any of the graduates. If any of the graduates were to be wed, they had the right to live together, and make the choice of where they would live. Unlike single graduates, who were given a specific place to live, those who were married were allowed to pick out where in the country, or even where in the world, they would like to live. So it wasn't exactly a shocker when Shen decided he was going to propose to Kya. The rule was that you could only get married once you hit age 18. However, society did accept proposals at age 17._

_For the country Shen lived in, when you proposed to someone, you would give the girl a special flower, which was located outside the town. The girl would wear this flower as a way of saying "I'm taken, don't even think about it." When the couple was married, she would later wear a ring, which the guy would make for the girl a few days before the wedding, (These were usually hard to make, so only those who were truly in love with the girl they would marry would finish them. This was a way of making sure those who could possibly cheat on the girl would never get the chance to marry, as well as a test to see who was really in love.)_

_So Shen had gone to the spot outside the town, where he searched for where the sacred proposal flowers where. He searched through all of them, looking for the right one to give to Kya. At last he saw one that he knew Kya would love. It was a small, light blue flower, which seemed to sparkle in the light. Shen gently picked it up and put it away in a small, light bag that Yuan had given him. He then walked back to the town, trying to figure out how he would propose to Kya._

_It was a few days later, and Shen and Kya were walking down a street in their town. Shen had planned to bring Kya to a small hill, which over looked the town. That hill was where they had first met each other when they were younger. As they walked down the street, Kya was curious as to where they were going._

"_Oh come on Shen. Just tell me what's going on!" Asked Kya._

_Shen grinned. "You'll find out soon enough."_

_The two walked past the town center, hand in hand. Suddenly, the town center blew up, sending the couple flying sideways. Shen hit into a building very hard, but was able to catch Kya in his arms so that she wouldn't hit into the wall either. Shen was half conscious._

"_Shen? Shen! SHEN!"_

_Shen opened his eyes. When Kya was sure he was ok, she hugged him and held him close._

"_Are you alright?" Kya asked._

_Shen nodded. "I'm fine." _

_The couple got up slowly. The town center was burning like crazy, as a deep, pitch-black smoke covered the sky above the wreckage. The town's citizens rushed over to the site as quickly as possible. Leading them was Yuan._

"_Shen! Kya! Are you all right?"_

_He ran over to them. The couple approached him slowly._

"_We're fine. I hit into a wall, but I should be ok." Said Shen._

_Kya looked at the wreckage. "What kind of person would do such a thing?"_

_Shen looked down and saw a small envelope. It was addressed to the citizens of the town. He picked it up and opened it._

"_What does it say?" Asked Yuan._

_Shen read it slowly:_

_**Since the beginning of society, we've been the rightful rulers of this world. We were overthrown many moons ago, and our attempt to re-take the lands was thwarted long ago. Now, we have learned our mistakes. Our technology is more advance than ever before, and is centuries ahead of the rest of the world. Our conquest to take back what belongs to us starts with your land, and will spread to the rest of the world. What you see in front of you is only the beginning. Sleep well tonight… for soon, a new dawn will appear.**_

_Shen closed the letter and gave it to Yuan to look over. He sadly looked at the wreckage, fearful of what the future might bring. Kya whispered into Shen's ear quietly._

"_Shen… are we going to be ok?" Asked Kya._

_Shen looked at Kya. He truly didn't know the answer to her question. And he knew if he was going to be a good husband, he was going to need to take care of Kya, and show her that he'd always protect her. He lightly smiled and spoke softly._

"_Yes Kya, everything is going to be ok. I promise."_

_The couple hugged each other, and as they did, Shen looked at the wreckage. Shen then, without Kya knowing, looked at Yuan. Yuan nodded at him, letting him know he said the right thing._

_To this day, Shen wishes he could take back that stupid promise…_

Shen woke up in his hiding spot under Appa. It seemed quiet outside, and he saw that they were currently on land. He quietly snuck away from Appa, and looked around. It was dark out, and he was in a small town. He hid behind a small building. He quickly opened the Water Book, and read everything he missed while he was asleep. Apparently a spirit was attacking this town, and Aang was waiting for him in a building near by. Thankfully, the area he was in was far out of view from Aang and his friends, so they didn't seem him at all. He then became curious about the spirit. It couldn't have been the spirit hunting Aang, which would appear around the end of the water book. Then who exactly was this spirit?

He got his answer as it busted through the wooden gate. The spirit then proceeded to attacking some near by buildings. Shen was shocked by how strong this spirit was. His fears of fighting the 3 dark spirits increased after watching this monster's destructive force. Shen wanted to help fight the monster, but he knew he couldn't interfere with Aang's journey. At last, he saw Sokka appear to help Aang.

'Well, at least it's two again one... one really big thing.'

Suddenly, he saw the spirit take Sokka and run off with him.

'Shouldn't have opened my stupid mouth…'

He then saw Aang fly after him. Shen wanted to follow him, but he knew Katara was still in the area. If he ran after Aang, Katara would definitely see him. His attention suddenly shifted as he saw someone behind him, in the woods behind the town. It was Shadow Dragon, who seemed to be ready for yet another fight.

'I can't chase after Aang anyway. I need to make sure this psycho pays for what he did to Haru.'

Shen took out his bow and charged towards Shadow Dragon. The epic battle was about to start…

_That night, as the town cleaned up the wreckage, Shen and Kya sat on the Hill that faced the town. Even with the fires put out, there was still some smoke coming out of the wreckage. Kya rested her head on Shen's shoulder._

"_I heard some of the adults talk. They say they want to have the graduates move away from the town early. They fear we could get hurt by whoever this lunatics is." Said Kya._

_Shen nodded. He had heard it too. He knew the town was panicking, and keeping the next generation safe was their first priority._

"_Shen… they're going to separate us… and that means that…"_

_She didn't want to say it. Her heart hurt way too much to even consider it. It was at that moment that Shen knew he had to ask her the question. He reached into the bag slowly._

"_Kya?"_

Shen charged at the Shadow Dragon with full speed. Shadow was about to launch a fireball at him, but Shen jumped up and slammed Shadow into the ground, following by punching Shadow furiously over and over again.

"_Yes Shen?"_

Shadow kicked him in the gut, grabbed him, and threw him farther into the forest. He landed by a small river. Shadow then ran towards Shen at a fast speed.

"_Will you marry me?"_

Shen got up on his feet, charged at Shadow, and slammed him hard into a tree. He took Shadow's head, and started to slam it over and over again into the tree trunk.

"This… Is… For… Haru!" Shen yelled.

He then punched him hard into the head.

"And that's for Aang, Katara, and Sokka, who's lives your risking every moment you chase me!"

_He took the small blue flower out of the bag and gave it to Kya. Tears began to appear in her eyes. She knew right then and there that he was her soul mate, and that he would always be there for her._

Shadow Dragon quickly punched Shen in the gut, causing him to back up for a moment. Shadow launched a purple fireball at Shen, but Shen back flipped and dodged it.

"_Yes Shen… I'll marry you!"_

_She hugged him and starting kissing him passionately on the lips. The two of them began to lay on the ground, with Kya on top of Shen's body. As they were making out, she carefully put the flower on._

Shen continued to punch Shadow furiously. All the rage that had been inside him for so long was being unleashed in his powerful blows.

"YOU THINK EMOTIONS ARE A SIGN OF WEAKNESS?"

Shadow grabbed him by the wrists and threw him against a large tree. Shen started to slowly get up.

_The couple was making out passionately under the moonlight. They knew now that nothing would ever separate them. Whether they got married before all the graduates were forced to leave or not, they were staying together. If they had to run away and get married by themselves, then so be it._

_They then slowly got up, but were still holding each other's hands. They both smiled at each other, forgetting about all the violence that had happened that day. They were going to be married soon, and then they would go out and start their new life together. Shen spoke softly to his fiancé._

"_I promise you Kya. I will always love you, and I will always be with you."_

_She blushed and nodded._

"_We're soul mates, Shen. No matter what happens, we will always have a little bit of one of us in each other. That's how strong our love is."_

_They started to walk down the hill slowly. As long as they had each other, they knew they'd be able to take on the world…_

Shadow stared at Shen for a while. It was light out, and they had been fighting each other for hours. They both were waiting for the other's next move.

"Why do you want to kill me?" Asked Shen.

"You're the only one who can stop the plans of my superior. If I kill you, you won't be able to stop them, ever." Said Shadow.

"And what are your plans?" Asked Shen.

"You actually know them… and yet you don't know them at the same time."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Asken Shen.

Black Dragon chuckled.

"Funny… that's just what I'd expect your little girlfriend, Kya, to say."

Shen's eyes widened. How did he know Kya? How did he know anything about Shen's world? No one in this world knows anything about Shen's world… unless…

"W-What did you say?" Asked Shen.

Black Dragon chuckled.

"Your pathetic, Shen… Think it over."

He then breathed smoke out to cover him, and in an instant, he vanished. Shen had no clue what was going on. But he did know one thing, the only way the Shadow Dragon could have known about Kya, would be if he were from his world.

Shen opened the Water book to track where Aang was. He began to walk back towards where the town was. He had to hurry… the town was starting to set.

When Shen made it to the town, he saw that Aang was preparing to take off. Shen started to run after Aang and the gang, but they were just starting to head up into the air. Shen had to hurry. If he didn't catch up with them soon, he would be separated from them… for good.

TO BE CONTINUED…

**Thanks for reading, and special thanks to reviewers and those with alerts. Part 2 (A.K.A Chapter 8) will be here by the end of the week... hopefully. There will then be a short break from new chapters (Long story.) Now, I'm tired, and need some sleep.**


	9. Chapter 7 and a half

**Here is the deal gang. I'm slowly working on Chapter 8, which is taking more time than I thought it would take to write. I decided that I would write this special chapter, so you can understand a little bit more about Shen's homeland. This is extremely important to read, as it will affect the rest of the story. "I Loved You, Part 2" will be delayed. I'm going to be on vacation, and I'm unsure if I can get internet at my beach house. If I can't, you'll have to wait 2 weeks for the chapter. If all goes to plan, I'll have internet back up when I get to the beach house, and Chapter 8 will be up by... hmmm... I'm going to say Sunday. If I can't get on here for 2 weeks, I'll take the time to write up a bunch of new chapters, so you'll get quite a few new chapters in one day when I get back. Either way, I promise the next chapter will be good. Thanks for reading my fan-fic, and special thanks to my reviewers, and those who have alerts of this story. And now, I present, Chapter 7.5!**

_**I don't own ATLA, Nick and Viacom do.**_

_Chapter 7 1/2: The Sky's History_

It was long, long ago, in Shen's homeland. The first civilization was created, and the people decided to call it the Sun Nation. They believed the sun was the source of all life, and should be honored, which is why they were called the Sun Nation. The Nation prospered for many years, and became a generally large nation.

Eventually, though, corruption hit the nation's government. A council of leaders, who believed they were destined to rule all life with an iron fist, began to treat their people badly. Their leader was crowned the supreme chancellor. Under his rule, the nation became a horrible place.

In order to escape this life of horror, a large amount of citizens decided they would leave the lands of the Sun Nation, to start a new nation. In order not to be seen, the citizens escaped the nation during the night. They traveled for miles, until they reached a new, large area of land. This would become their new home.

They decided to name themselves the Moon Nation, because of their escape at night. They believed the moon was blessing them during their escape, and as the first people of sun did, they decided to name their nation after the moon, as a sign of honor. The nation eventually became just as powerful as the Sun Nation. For 200 years, the nation was peaceful and un-corrupted.

Unfortunately, the New Supreme Chancellor sent people into the government of the Moon Nation, to corrupt it. The nation soon became corrupt, but instead of the nation falling into the Sun Nation's hands, new corrupt leaders challenged the Supreme Chancellor, and started a war with the Sun Nation. This war was known as "The Sunlight/Moonlight War."

Eventually, a group of citizens of the Moon Nation became tired of living where they were. As the first members of the Moon Nation did, they left the Moon Nation at night and traveled to a new area of land. They followed the stars to this new, peaceful land, and thanked the stars for protecting them. They then named their lands, the Star Nation, to honor the stars.

Another 300 years went by. The Sunlight/Moonlight war was still going on, but the Star Nation remained peaceful. Unfortunately, a rebellion was lead one day by a bunch of citizens. They took down their government, and elected new people to run it. But the citizens were un-aware that the leaders the elected were corrupted. The Star Nation became just as bad as the Sun and Moon Nations, and eventually went to war with the other two nations as well, for power over all the lands.

The citizens of Star Nation decided they would not make the same mistakes their ancestors did. The last two times their ancestors escaped corruption, their lands got corrupted. They decided they would wait until they got a sign that it was time to escape to new lands.

So they waited for weeks for a sign. Eventually, 24 months after the Star Nation entered the Sunlight/Moonlight war, a comet flew across the lands of the Star Nation. The citizens took it as a sign that it was time to escape. They snuck out of the Star Nation, and followed the comet to new, peaceful lands. The citizens named their new nation, The Comet Nation. The first town in the newly created nation would eventually become Shen and Kya's home.

The Comet Nation decided they would build up strength, and then free their fellow nations slowly from the corrupted forces that ran them. It took them over 100 years to build up a powerful nation. They created a new capital city, and the first town lost a lot of citizens. It eventually became small and quiet.

Soon, a new comet flew over the nation, and the Comet Nation decided it was time to liberate the Star Nation. Within 5 months, the Comet Nation's corrupt government fell, and anyone who was apart of it was banished from the nation. Under a new, non-corrupt government, the Comet and Star Nations teamed up, and prepared to liberate the Moon Nation.

Meanwhile, the old, corrupted leaders of the Star Nation went to the Sun Nation, and became followers of the new Supreme Chancellor. They sent more troops out to the Moon Nation, in order to take it before the Star and Comet Nations could liberate it. The Sun Nation's plan failed miserably. With 6 months, the Comet and Star Nations freed the Moon Nation from its corrupted forces, and once again, banished the corrupt government. The Sunlight/Moonlight war was officially ended.

The corrupted leaders of the old Moon Nation then joined forces with the Supreme Chancellor, and created a super-powered Sun Nation. The Comet Nation, Star Nation, and Moon Nation decided it was time to liberate the Sun Nation from a millennium of corruption.

They waited for a new comet to appear, and when it did, the three nations attacked the Sun Nation. They fought for 15 months, until the three nations defeated the corrupted Sun Nation. The Supreme Chancellor and his corrupted advisors escaped the Sun Nation before they could be put on trial. The four governments were now un-corrupted, and a new era of peace was about to begin.

For over 2,000 years, the four nations lived in harmony. But, they were un-aware that the Supreme Chancellor and his loyalists were in hiding, and that their offspring were forming a new dark power, a force that would attempt to take back all four nations, and to be lead by a new, all-mighty ruler.

They had created a Shadow Nation, a small nation that hid from the other four nations, slowly building a powerful army to re-take the four nations. Eventually, they formed an army of over 1,000,000,000 soldiers, with new battle skills. They began to declare war on all four nations, and caused chaos.

The four nations decided to combine their armies, and called their forces, "The Legions of Light." They challenged the Shadow Nation, and started the "Shadow Sun War." This war lasted for about 50 years, and the Legions of Light won by the skin of their teeth. Worried that the Shadow Nation would rise again, they put the leaders of the army on trial, and executed them. The rest of the army re-joined the other four nations, and peace began once more.

For another 2,000 years, peace had spread all over the lands. The four nations enjoyed a time of prosperity. However, everyone was un-aware that one heir to the leader of the shadow nation was still alive. For years after the Shadow Sun War, the heir worked with a small group of people, and began to create powerful weapons. These weapons were 500 years ahead of the technology of the other four nations. The survivors of the shadow nation have waited 2,000 years for their moment to strike again on the four nations.

Around the time that Shen and Kya were 17, a new leader was running a more powerful Shadow Nation. This time, they decided to take first strike on the place that started the fall of the Supreme Chancellor and all the other corrupted forces. They decided to strike Shen and Kya's home, and they planned to strike it hard…


	10. Book 1: Chapter 8

**Last Time, On Avatar: The Missing Link**

**-Xun appears, and tells Shen of his true mission**

**-We learn that something horrible has happened to Shen's lands**

**-Shen was running after Appa, right as he was taking off**

_Chapter 8: I Loved You (Part 2 of 2)_

_Written by TheHiddenWriter_

_Based off ATLA's Episode 8: Winter Solstice Part 2: Avatar Roku_

_For: The Fans of Missing Link. Sorry you had to wait so long_

_Quote for this chapter: "How can one live without any human interaction? The feeling of loneliness shouldn't be felt by any life form." –TheHiddenWriter_

Shen quickly took out his stick arrow, and shot it at Appa's belly. He then flew through the air, and landed at his hiding spot. He then covered himself with the tarp. It was a long day for Shen, and some how, he knew it wasn't going to get better…

_Kya had just said yes to Shen's proposal. It was the happiest moment of his life. He felt like the luckiest man in the world. The couple began to walk down the hill, wanting to tell their families that they were going to get married. They suddenly saw Yuan, walking towards them._

"_Yuan! She said yes! We're getting married." Said Shen excited._

_Yuan just stood there, with a blank face on._

"_Yuan… aren't… aren't you happy for us?" Asked Shen._

"_Oh, I'm happy… but not for that reason…" Said Yuan grimly._

"_W-What's going on?" Asked Kya._

"_I have a proposition for you, Shen. You're the last person I need for my special mission." Said Yuan._

"_What do you mean?" Asked Shen._

"_See, this world of our, it's in trouble. It's going to burn to the ground, and only the strongest of our race will survive. I'm giving you a choice… come with me, and you both live like royalty… refuse, and you die." Said Yuan._

"_What? What are you talking about?" Asked Kya._

"_I'm the one who ordered the blowing up of the town center…" Said Yuan._

"_This has to be some kind of sick joke, Yuan. You're always helping out people, you're like the leader of our town!" Said Shen._

"_No… See, I did all of that, so that while I built my power up, the four nations wouldn't suspect what I was doing…" Said Yuan._

"_What?" Asked Shen._

_Yuan smiled evilly. "I am the 12__th__ generation of the family of the leader of the Shadow Nation, and the 30__th__ generation of the family of the Supreme Chancellor!"_

_Shen was dumbstruck. "But… they were…"_

"_All killed? No… the leader's son lived on, and years later, I am now the leader of the Shadow Nation. And this time, I am going to correct the mistakes that my ancestors made. I am going to burn all the nations, and all the people considered un-worthy to live in my eyes. Then, I will make a new world, where I am the new Supreme Chancellor. All that defy me will die; those who are weak will die. I will be worshiped like a god! I will be on the minds of all my citizens 24/7! I will be… unstoppable!"_

_Shen took out his bow and arrows, and had Kya go behind him. Yuan laughed._

"_Pathetic. We've created stronger technology over the years. We can move mountains, rain fire from the heavens, summon hurricanes, and take the air away from a person. All will bow down to me!"_

_Suddenly, buildings in the town began to blow up behind Yuan, as he laughed manically. Four men came began to beat up Shen. One was a bald man, one was bearded, one had an earring, and one had burn off eyebrows._

"_Meet my team of four, who will help me rule the world. One of them was the one who blew up the down center, but sadly lost his eyebrows performing the task." Said Yuan._

_Shen was on the ground, bleeding as the men kept punching him. Kya was screaming in fear for her lover._

"_SHEN! SHEN! SHENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" She screamed._

_The bearded man looked over to Kya. He went over to her, grabbed her, and pulled her into the shadows._

"_NO! GET AWAY FROM HER!" Shouted Shen._

_He kicked the three remaining attackers in the head, and got up off the ground. He began to run towards where the bearded man was. He then saw a wall that showed the shadows of the bearded man and Kya. The bearded man's shadow seemed to be holding a match._

"_NO!" Shouted Shen._

_But he was too late. Watching the shadows, he watching his lover burn alive. He fell to his knees, sobbing and shouting his lover's name to the sky._

"_KYA!" He screamed._

_He looked around at the destruction of his town. He knew no one else was alive. Soon, the rest of the world would be destroyed by the mayhem of Yuan. But with Kya dead, he already felt like the world was destroyed. He wanted to kill himself… he wanted to die so he could be with Kya. But a voice came into his head._

'_Run… live to fight another day… so you can kill Kya's murderers.'_

_He decided to follow the voice's instructions. He began to run into the woods. He ran as fast as he could, until he reached a small cave. He kept running through the cave, until he tripped… he fell into a bottomless pit, where he started to fall for a few minutes. He looked around as he fell. Symbols of Air, Water, Earth, and Fire were on the walls that he fell past. He eventually fell onto the hard, rocky cavern floor. He was bleeding heavily. Suddenly, an older man with an arrow on his head ran over to him._

"_Help! There's a young man in the caves! He's bleeding!"_

"_Hang on Gyasto… we're coming!"_

_Shen slowly closed his eyes and slipped out of consciousness…_

Shen woke up to hear the gang land on a small, Fire Nation island. He was glad to wake up from that awful nightmare. He wished Kya were alive. He needed her. He loved her. But Yuan had to take her away from him. They were going to get married… Why did Yuan have to order her death… why?

He then heard the gang walk towards the Fire Nation temple. He got out from his hiding spot on Appa and looked around. He hated this nation… Fire Nation… how dare they honor an element that kills for a living…

He then turned around, and saw Xun.

"What do you want?" Asked Shen.

"The book is almost half-way to completion. You must prepare for your battle with the first spirit monster…" Said Xun.

"I will… And then when this is over, I'm going back to my home, and kill the ones who destroyed my nation." Said Shen.

"Don't think about your past, right now your loyalty is to…"

"Don't think about my past? DON'T THINK ABOUT MY PAST!?"

A small ship was approaching the island. Shen and Xun hid, as they saw Prince Zuko run to the temple. A few seconds later, they saw a bigger ship appear, and a few soilders and Zhao ran to the temple as well.

"Shen, right now, you need to focus on keeping Aang safe. Unless you want him to end up dead…"

"Don't tell me how to do my job. I can keep him safe."

Shen quietly snuck over to where Appa was hiding, and got into his hiding place. As he waited for Aang to call for Appa, he heard Xun speak to him one last time before vanishing.

"The time is coming Shen. Forget you're past and focus on your job, or you'll be a failure once more."

Xun then vanished, and Shen waited for Aang to call Appa. The events flew past him as he thought about everything he lost, and everything he hated. He was going to kill Yuan… the bald man who took Kya… and that Shadow Dragon guy. After waiting awhile, Appa heard the signal to help Aang, and flew to him. They then flew out towards the sunset. Shen didn't care. Sometimes he wondered why he was even helping Aang. Aang never noticed him. No one noticed him. Once he was done with his work, he would later be forgotten, so what was the point. But he remembered is promise, he would protect Aang and his friends. And so, he stayed in his hiding spot. He would wait for when Shadow Dragon would re-appear, and then he was going to question how he knew Kya…

END OF CHAPTER

**Hope you liked it. I'll try to make the next chapter longer. Thanks for reading and reviewing! Chapter 9 on the way!**


	11. Book 1: Chapter 9

**Note: This chapter is shorter than others. See below for reason why. Sorry guys.**

_Chapter 9: Dueling Dragons_

_Written by TheHiddenWriter_

_Based off ATLA Episode 9: The Waterbending Scroll_

The gang was on the ground. Aang was being taught some waterbending techniques by Katara. Sokka was cleaning Appa. None of them were aware though that they were being watched. Shen was watching them from the bushes. He was waiting for something to happen. He knew that Shadow Dragon would appear hiding near by. He waited patiently. He watched as the gang trained, and when Aang made the giant wave. He then watched as they all left for supplies. 10 minutes after they left, it happened. He appeared on the top of the waterfall. Shen was ready this time. He walked out from his hiding spot, looking at his rival.

"You're going to answer my questions, now." Said Shen.

"Fine." Said Shadow Dragon.

He walked towards the waterfall and took out his bow and arrow.

"First off, are you or are you not from my lands?" Asked Shen.

Shadow Dragon nodded.

"How did you get here?" Asked Shen darkly.

Shadow smiled. "Same way you did. I found the cave. I actually found it a few days after you left, but we wanted to take the time to improve our technology…"

"So… your also from 100 years back? How is that possible?"

"Our homeland's timeline moves slower than these lands. In our lands, you've only left for 2 years. But we've built so much technology, it's as if we are 300 years older."

"So Yuan is alive?"

"Yes, and still ruling the Five Nations with an iron fist. His four loyal servants rule the Sun, Moon, Star and Comet Nations. Yuan rules all nations, as well as the Shadow Nation… but the battle still isn't over."

"What do you mean?"

"Your still the only one who may be able to stop us, and the war for the lands won't be over until your good and dead."

"Next Question, are these lands and our lands part of the same world?" Asked Shen.

"Yes and No. We figured out that we're not part of different worlds, but different dimensions. It's similar to how this world and its spirit world are separated. Only few people can travel between the two worlds. And just like the Avatar is the link between the two worlds, you are the link between our lands and these lands. But un-like the Avatar, once your dead, we can send our troops into this land, to take it over."

"But our lands can't bend!"

"We can bend, have you not seen me?"

"How?"

"I've snuck into each of the temples of each nation, and gotten scrolls on every technique. I then taught my four loyal subjects the bending techniques of each bending type, and then I myself learned new, more powerful techniques, more powerful than any bender in this world!"

"Wait… your four loyal…"

Shen looked at Shadow with realization. Shadow laughed manically.

"Yes, you idiot… I'm Yuan."

"What?"

Yuan smiled evily. He then snapped his fingers, and four minions appeared behind him. One of them was the gray-cloaked bearded man.

"You…" Shen growled. "YOU KILLED KYA!"

Yuan grinned evilly. "She's not dead…"

"What?"

"She's alive, we faked her death, figuring you'd be so destroyed inside, you'd join us. We have her locked up in the Shadow Nation. She right now thinks your dead."

Shen got on his knees, and was shaking violently in shock. She was alive… and he left her…

"Oh yes, and by the way, Xun, the spirit you were talking to…" Said Yuan.

"Save it, that's why Appa was growling at Xun. Your also him…"

"Well, now that you know everything, I figure now is the time to kill you. Goodbye Shen."

Yuan raised two fingers. "Oh yes, by the way, I figured out one special power that no bender has ever learned before. Let me show you one… as you die."

He shot out red lightning at Shen. Shen looked up at it angrily. Suddenly… yellow sparks were appearing around Shen. Shen didn't notice them, and moved his arms to cover his face. Suddenly, a wall of yellow lightning bolts came in front of Shen, protecting him from the red lightning.

"WHAT?" Yelled Yuan.

Shen looked at the wall and lowered his arms when the red lightning vanished. He got up and looked at Yuan.

"You want to mess with me now?" Asked Shen.

Yuan growled. "Not yet… if you really have this special power… then we must wait for a confrontation…"

"Fine."

"When the time comes, we will both know when we will confront each other."

"Neither of us will involve Aang or his friends in our conflict?"

"Unless they get involved…"

"Our battle will happen when their conflict is over then."

"Fine…"

Yuan breathed through his mask, and smoke covered the five men. They then vanished. Shen knew what he had to do now. He was going to continue to follow the gang through out their adventure, and then when the time came… he would confront Yuan…

_**Message from TheHiddenWriter: Hey guys. Listen, this story is not being read as much as usual. So I'm going to end it during the next chapter. Broken Hearts gets read more than this story, so I'll be working on that story. Next chapter will show some small events that happen to Shen between now and the ATLA finale. Then, if you still want to learn more about what happens to Shen, read "Avatar: Broken Hearts". If you've read it, you've probably guessed whom certain characters are. I apologies to people who like this story. But this story is getting harder to write. I enjoy writing Broken Hearts more, and can easily bring Shen and the other characters into it. After I write the final chapter in missing link, read "Broken Hearts" to find out what happens with Shen. Sorry guys, I have to do this. Thanks for reading and reviewing.**_

_**-TheHiddenWriter**_


	12. Aftermath

_The Following Events Occurred Between the End of Missing Link and TheHiddenWriter's other top Fan-Fic, Broken Hearts. Once you finish reading this chapter, go to Avatar: Broken Hearts, to read what happens next:_

For the next few weeks, Shen monitored the gang while practicing his yellow lighting. Because Yuan was Xun is disguise, the three spirit monsters Xun told him about was a lie. Right now, all Shen had to do was keep following Aang, and practice his lighting bending.

When the gang reached the North Pole, Shen was starting to become stronger with the power of the yellow lightning. He was relying less on his bow and arrow. The only arrow he kept with him was a small arrowhead he carved in stone. It was one he had when he was back in his homeland, when he was practicing for making the ring for Kya.

When the battle at the North Pole occurred, Shen's bow and his arrow holder were lost. After the battle, he searched for it, but couldn't find it. He decided to make the arrowhead he carved in stone into a small necklass to wear. The bow and arrow was the last thing he had that reminded him of his homeland. Now, all he had was his memories.

While the gang was trapped in the cave of two lovers, Shen was on top of the mountain, trying to follow them. While on the top of the mountains, he had a vision of Kya in chain. He cried silently to himself, trying to make the vision stop.

When Toph joined the group, Shen realized he could no longer travel on Appa. He found a small Ostrich-Horse, and trained it. He then followed them close behind on his Ostrich Horse for a long time.

In the desert, Shen chased after Appa when he was kidnapped. Sadly, he lost the trail. He was as heartbroken as Aang was. When he returned to the library, he saw it was underground, and the gang was long gone. The charm was still working for some reason, but there was no way Shen could catch up. Shen lost the last few people he held close to him. All he had left were the books. He found a small Sandbender costume in the sand. He took it and put it on. He found some paint outside the desert and painted it the Air Nation colors.

He went to Ba Sing Se to find the gang, but by the time he reached them, Ba Sing Se was taken over. The gang was long gone to the Fire Nation. Shen decided to remain in Ba Sing Se to see if he could help a few citizens. He continued to practice secretly in Ba Sing Se.

On the Day of Black Sun, Shen became a true master of the yellow lightning. When the sun went black, Shen used this to sneak into the upper ring of Ba Sing Se. By the time the eclipse was over, Shen was in the crystal catacombs.

Shen remained in the catacombs until after Sozin's Comet came. When Aang's journey was near completion, he went to the spirit world and gave the three books to the spirits. The spirits then gave him permission to go home. Shen left the spirit world and began to look for any sign of where Shen was. He gained information that Yuan was in the Fire Nation, near the royal palace. Shen prepared to head towards the Fire Nation….

_TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENED NEXT, READ AVATAR: BROKEN HEARTS…_

**Thanks to those who read and reviewed this fan-fic. Sorry it had to be cut short, but Shen's story isn't over. Read Broken Hearts to find out what happens next...**


End file.
